


A TROUBLED TEEN'S MESS.

by orphan_account



Category: Diary - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Nothing to see here, Suicidal Thoughts, TW:, about spending time on social media and video games, hope this book may be some inspiration to you, i believe in you!, if you have an addiction, just a troubled teen, making a diary about their addiction, mentions of self harm, on a03, thoughts of relapsing (and maybe actually relapsing?), to do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a diary about me trying to overcome my addiction of spending too much times on social media.
Comments: 1





	1. march 1st [01/03/2021]

**Author's Note:**

> Right so, this isn’t a fanfic [obviously] but this is me trying to overcome my addiction to doing… nothing. Just opening social media and watching youtube videos. I’ve gained nothing while doing this. So, I'm trying to reduce my time on social media or even.. cut social media out of my life forever and by doing that, I wanna try and make a documentation / a journal for everyone to see and this is the book [and maybe even inspire some to try and do this?] This will not be updated regularly, but i’ll try to. Hope you enjoy this mess of a fic, I guess?

Today’s been uneventful, today i was like : “hey! why not and try to reduce time on social media?” easier than done. I’ve had a couple breaks here and there to tell my friends that i will not be online since i wanna focus on school [which is partly true, the second of myself just wants to get some shit done and break this chain] been doing ok so far, done some of my missing assignments. Rushed the mathematics one since i don’t understand shit there, but hopefully that's ok. [might ask for help there since i suck at maths] Been feeling anxious aswell, as one of the reasons I even open social media is to check if i'm being cancelled or not since that was one of my biggest fears.

I’ll miss my friends probably. They’re the ones who are keeping me from doing self h*rm, but since i’m trying to focus on other shit and get a break from social media i’ll have to do it by my own accord… i guess… This will be tough.. hh…. Anyways, on other news, I can properly try and do research about mental conditions and educate myself better on topics like those. Probably won't get the time to do it haha. That's all i can think about writing rn. Hope this jogs my memory up a bit. Thanks for reading this vent ish chapter <3


	2. MARCH 2ND, TUESDAY

I downloaded i am sober yesterday actually, forgot to mention it.anyways,

How are you all doing? Although i may just be speaking out to the void but to anyone actually reading this : hello! as i’m writing this it's 7 o'clock in the morning. I’m stressed. I didn’t finish the new assignment my teacher gave me [2 new math assignments] and haven’t watched any videos yet. I didn’t actually have the urge to go to social media. But i just wanna be on the safe side and delete any social media i have. This is where it all went down hill. I checked my twitter account, dmca'd by who? Sony fucking Music Entertainment. Even when I stated that it was fair use [probably.] Can’t do shit though can i? oh welp. Anyways, today marks the 2nd day I'm going to go and study shit for today in class ig. Hope this all will be worth it for me and my grades.


End file.
